


Стрелки

by novemberdragon



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberdragon/pseuds/novemberdragon
Summary: Исполнение заявки с вашего дяди.4.18. Наполеон периодически, шутки ради и развлечения для, подкатывает к Илье. Тот в ответ окатывает его холодным презрением, а внутри тихо сгорает от любви к напарнику. Однажды Илья закрывает собой Соло, сам получая почти смертельные ранения, но помощь поспевает вовремя, и есть шансы что он выкарабкается. "-Зачем?! -Когда любишь, и жизни своей не пожалеешь."





	Стрелки

**Author's Note:**

> название рабочее - придумала только что.  
> С момента оригинального поста на дайри, текст не редактировался. Все ошибки как есть так и остались, я извиняюсь ТТ я просто нашла этот текст в папке, которую собралась удалять, ну и стало жалко. Я их люблю вообще-то.

Наполеон вертит в ладонях маленький циферблат часов. Стекло на них поцарапалось, посеребренное покрытие местами сошло, да и выглядит уже не таким блестящим. На задней поверхности нет никаких опознавательных знаков, даже названия фирмы-изготовителя. Навскидку Наполеон может сказать, что часам около двадцати лет. Скорее всего, сделаны в довоенное время, возможно контрабандой были завезены в СССР и куплены из-под полы в каком-нибудь московском универмаге. Вместо цифр – черточки, стрелки простые, никаких излишеств. В общем и целом, в часах нет ничего особенного. Механизм, конечно, качественный, но все остальное сделано так себе. Но за часами ухаживали и ими дорожили. Об этом Наполеону уже не нужно гадать – это он знает наверняка.

Знает, что человек, которому эти часы принадлежат настраивал их раз в неделю, любовно подкручивая шестеренки. Знает, что у часов есть собственный добротный чехол, даже со специальной подушечкой, куда эти часы складываются, если хозяин не хочет ими рисковать во время миссии. Знает, что ремешок обновляется по мере необходимости (хотя уверен, что старый, оригинальный, должен храниться где-то под обшивкой чемодана владельца).

Наполеон, хоть и был материалистом, удивлялся такому отношению. Конечно, нет ничего позорного в том, чтобы заботиться о своих вещах, и использовать их по максимуму. Однако он не видел смысла в том, чтобы придавать им так много значения. Вещи – это всего лишь вещи. Они теряются, ломаются, их крадут, и их теряют. Памятные вещи важны, но стоит ли делать их своим талисманом, почти одушевляя, ставя в один ряд с людьми?

Большевик не имел почти никаких земных привязанностей, вместо этого имея всепоглощающую любовь к Родине, бесстрашную преданность своим близким, и необъятную ненависть к капитализму. Но часы – это совсем другое. С этими дурацкими часами Большевик был связан на каком-то духовном уровне.

Именно поэтому, Наполеон не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме этого холодного кругляшка из металла и стекла в его руках. Проваленная миссия отходит на второй план, испуганная и дрожащая Габи, сидящая с ним плечо к плечу, уже не волнует, про тугую повязку на собственном плече он и вовсе забывает.

Все, что занимает его мысли, это замершие стрелки Курякинских часов.

***  
Дразнить Большевика было своего рода развлечением. Почему? Потому что Курякин заводился с полоборота, становился внезапно очень разговорчивым, едким и резким, по сравнению со своим обычным собой. Разговаривать с верхушкой айсберга было не так весело, как с то и дело норовящим взорваться вулканом. Наполеон давно уже признал, что его любовь к неоправданным рискам, есть последствие тяжелой психологической травмы, и, скорее всего, требует вмешательства специалиста, но делать ничего с этим не собирался. Рисковать было весело, дразнить Большевика – уморительно.

Нащупывать болевые точки Наполеон умел профессионально. Во-первых, это было полезно для дела. Не только потому что на них можно было давить, а еще и потому, что порой их нужно было избегать любыми средствами. Когда большую часть своей жизни ты находишься вокруг людей, готовых засадить тебе пулю в лоб, всегда полезно знать, что может эту самую пулю тебе обеспечить. Во-вторых, это было сродни спорту. А Наполеон был азартен. 

При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что Курякин был одной большой болевой точкой. 

Ударив наугад еще в самое первое знакомство, Наполеон испытал прилив клокочущей радости. Нет приятней чувства, как действовать кому-нибудь на нервы. Он может и работал теперь на организацию, желающую мира во всем мире, но был честен с самим собой в отношении сущности своей натуры. Наполеон Соло любил искать чужие слабости, никому и никогда не показывая своих. Наполеон Соло очень боялся ошибиться. Наполеон Соло бежал от ответственности. Наполеон Соло редко заботился о чувствах других людей.

Работать в команде с Габи и Курякиным было хорошо. Просто хорошо. Наполеон привык работать один, и думал, что уже никогда ему не станет комфортно делить свое пространство и время с чужими на более или менее постоянной основе. Но маленькая немецкая девушка и большой русский агент, внезапно нашли брешь в его измаранных доспехах, и остались под ними теплом между лопаток. Знать, что где-то рядом всегда есть Габи, готовая прыгнуть за руль и увезти его в безопасность, или Большевик, готовый голыми руками уложить батальон злобных нацистов, оказалось чертовски хорошо.

Естественно, к третьей совместной операции Наполеон уже знал большинство их болевых точек. С Габи не стоило говорить об её отце и дяде, автомастерской в Берлине, балетной школе, и откуда она знает английский, если не хотелось получить бутылкой виски по голове. Наполеону не хотелось. Ему было жаль хрупкую, сильную Габи, которая даже не успела пожить в свое удовольствие, прежде чем быть закинутой в водоворот грязной политики. Он искренне желал ей выбраться когда-нибудь из цепких лап спецслужб и стать просто девушкой в красивом платье, бегущей на свидание в неудобных каблуках. Вместо этого, Габи училась управлять вертолетом, проходила курс огневой подготовки и учила наизусть действия самых распространенных психотропных препаратов, нося два миниатюрных передатчика в своих сережках.

С Курякиным было по-другому.

Большевик был хорошим агентом. Наполеон никогда не сказал бы этого вслух, но про себя восхищался. Отличная физическая подготовка, высокий моральный дух, способность действовать по ситуации и быстро принимать правильные решения – до сих пор оставалось загадкой, как Советы решились отдать такого агента Вейверли. 

(Когда-нибудь, когда ЦРУ и КГБ снова потянут их за поводки, Наполеон спросит об этом.)

Но обилие вещей, которые выводили Большевика из себя ставили под сомнение его эффективность. Наполеон сбился со счета, пока собирал список запретных для Курякина тем. Начиная с отца и заканчивая Второй Мировой - Курякин разгонялся с нуля до ста в миллисекунды. В нем закипала примитивная животная ярость, которая потом переходила в слепое бешенство. Он был не раненным зверем – даже раненные звери не огрызаются так отчаянно - он был человеком, который потерял, и не смог с этим смириться.

Наполеон отказывается ходить на цыпочках рядом с напарником, но и преднамеренно не ковыряется в кровоточащих душевных ранах.

Пока не находит одно забавное (по его мнению) исключение.

 

***  
Простая миссия в Штатах заканчивается раньше положенного срока. Габи прекрасно справляется со своей задачей втереться в доверие, а Наполеон и Большевик успешно заталкивают бессознательно тело в багажник и отвозят его в подпольный штаб АНКЛ. Весьма довольный Вейверли дает им два дня на отдых.

Наполеон рад. Сан-Франциско – не Нью-Йорк, но и тут дышится свободней, чем в погрязшей в дрязгах дипломатии Европе. Большевик, конечно же, недоволен. Как большой медведь, он ходит по их конспиративной квартире и мается от безделья. Шахматы он оставил в Лондоне, когда их без предупреждения перекинули на другой материк, книг в их временном пристанище не наблюдается. Наполеон снисходит до жалости к своему почти «товарищу», и решает действовать.

\- Собирайся, Большевик, - Наполеон достает с полки в прихожей бессменную кепку Курякина и небрежно кидает ее, зная, что тот все равно поймает.  
\- Что ты опять выдумал? – недоверчиво пыхтит Курякин, но кепку одевает. Сидеть в четырех стенах долго ему противопоказано.   
\- Ты ведь не бывал на Золотых Воротах? Там милый парк. Можешь взять камеру, я думаю, никто не заметит одной пропавшей пленки.  
Большевик еще несколько мгновений делает вид что думает, давая Наполеону понять, как сильно он не нуждается в его, Наполеона, подсказках, но фотоаппарат берет, меняет пленку на новую, и надевает обувь.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Наполеон первым выходит за дверь.

 

Он и сам был в парке только один раз. Но это не мешает ему делиться с Курякиным своими поверхностными, зато энциклопедическими знаниями.

В парке полно народу, как и положено в погожий летний день. Раньше, Наполеону казалось, что большие скопления людей будут напрягать Курякина, однако оказалось наоборот. Толпа его расслабляла. Может, это напоминало ему о ленинградских парках, или о том, что люди везде одинаковые, или черт знает, что творится в этой голове – факт оставался фактом. Курякин удивительно легко для человека своего телосложения вливался в поток людей, и растворялся в нем.

Наполеон настаивает на том, чтобы взять мороженого. На нем сегодня нет привычного костюма, только светло-серые штаны и рубашка. Но он знает, что выглядит хорошо, и не без удовольствия ловит на себе заинтересованные взгляды самых раскованных девиц. В другое время Курякин бы не удержался от какого-нибудь комментария, но сегодня он только неодобрительно вздыхает. В его собственной руке тает ванильный пломбир, который он медленно смакует (хоть и так долго упирался его покупать).

Они устраиваются на залитой солнцем скамейке. Большевик жмурится от солнца, а Наполеон закатывает рукава. Разговаривать не хочется. Им обоим порой не хватает этих простых моментов расслабленной тишины, которая не грозит вдруг разразиться хлопками выстрелов или криками боли. Далекий смех и оживленные разговоры ласкают усталый слух. Наполеон позволяет разуму на миг раствориться в этом моменте, ведь кто знает, когда ему снова выпадет такой шанс. В конце концов, он рискует жизнью только ради этого.

Именно в этот момент, к ним решает подойти длинноволосый парень с охапкой цветов и гитарой наперевес.

\- Вы солдаты?

Наполеон секунду развлекается мыслью оставить Большевику разбираться с ним самому, но потом все же открывает глаза. Плохо будет, если они устроят потасовку в таком публичном месте.

\- А мы похожи на них?

\- Ага, - парень трясет длинными кудрями, от которых Наполеон внутренне морщится. – Но война – это плохо, - руки, украшенные, наверное, десятком разноцветных фенечек делят букет на две части, и суют по половине каждому из них.

\- Зачем? – Большевик непонимающе смотрит на помятый веник полевых (а скорее всего, сорванных в ближайшей клумбе) цветов, ловко пристроенный на его широких коленях. Наполеон удивляется его выдержке и самообладанию.

\- Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной, - доверительно сообщает ему парень, настойчиво заглядывая в глаза. – Ваши руки нужны не для оружия, а для того, чтобы держать в них другого человека, - он вдруг берет гитару и начинает наигрывать простенькие аккорды, подвывая фальшивым голосом слова попсовой песни, которую Наполеон слышал недавно по радио: - Well I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me, and baby I got you! Babe! Baby I got you!

Большевик наклоняет голову прислушиваясь к словам, будто большой пес. Наполеон действительно удивлен. Ему казалось, что Курякин вырубит этого хиппи с одного удара после первого же предложения. Но русский слушал и не перебивал. К счастью, парень не стал исполнять композицию целиком. Одарив их обоих слегка пьяной и какой-то похабной улыбочкой, он вдруг тянется к ним, хватает их свободные ладони и скрепляет их в своих:

\- Ведь вы есть у друг друга! Возьмитесь за руки и позвольте любви заполнить вас!

Наполеон целое мгновение поражается, как нелепо выглядят их с Большевиком руки вместе, а потом оборачивается к парню:

\- Катись к черту.

Подкрепив слова тяжелым взглядом и сжатым кулаком, Наполеон наблюдает как паренек резвой рысцой бежит к компании своих друзей, и со спокойной душой возвращается к своему мороженому.

\- Зачем ты так?

Большевик смотрит на него серьезно, но в глазах плещется веселье. Он уже управился со своим мороженым, и теперь вытирал липкие пальцы карманным платком. В другой раз, Наполеон бы поддержал такое редкое для напарника шутливое настроение. Когда Большевик был рад, это было даже лучше, чем времена когда Большевик бывал раздражен. Наполеон мог искренне смеяться над его шутками, и их пикировки не грозили закончиться сломанным носом. Но в этот раз, он был уверен, что произошла ошибка в переводе.

\- Большевик, он намекал на то, что мы с тобой состоим в своего рода отношениях. That you got me and I got you, - он невесело усмехается, повторяя слова песенки. – Возможно, твое агентство тебе еще не доложило, но таких людей называют хиппи и у них довольно либеральные взгляды на отношения между людьми одного пола, - Лицо Курякина вдруг становится серьезным, а потом и вовсе превращается в маску гнева. Наполеон хмыкает от предсказуемости реакции.

\- Где этот ублюдок, - цветы летят на землю и припечатываются тяжелым ботинком.

\- Тише, тише. Нет никакого смысла бить несчастного паренька. Ведь он же был неправ?

Наполеон вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Курякин садится на скамейку, его руки сжаты в кулаки. Ну хоть не палец, с облегчением думает Наполеон.

Большевик пытается унять бурю внутри себя еще несколько минут. Наполеон дает ему это время, заканчивая свое мороженое. Когда Курякин наконец берет себя под контроль, он встает и без оглядки идет в сторону их квартиры. Наполеон без сожаления выкидывает свою часть цветочного веника в урну, и следует за ним.

***  
Он не придал тогда тому инциденту большого значения. Просто принял к сведению, что Большевик не сторонник однополых отношений и тему закрыл.

Но все оказалось не так просто. 

Спустя почти три месяца после Сан-Франциско, Вейверли дает им новое задание, и у Наполеона снова ведущая роль. Французский ценитель искусства оказывается по совместительству ценителем мужского обаяния. Наполеон не против. Наполеону, честно признаться, все равно. Его не просят прибегать к тесному физическому контакту, не просят отдать сердце, и стихов про любовь читать не просят. Ему, по сути, неважно кому улыбаться и на кого томно смотреть из-под ресниц. Просто он больше не пьет из непроверенных бутылок, и бояться ему нечего.

Однако с Курякиным происходит удивительная метаморфоза. Даже Габи бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

Русский застывает горой напряженных мускулов, буравит взглядом стол, и сжимает челюсти так, что слышен скрип зубов. Вейверли вежливо осведомляется, есть ли у господина Курякина какие-нибудь целесообразные замечания или поправки к плану, о, их нет, ну тогда будьте добры взять себя в руки и изучить выданные материалы.

Большевик коротко кивает, как вышколенный солдат, усмиряет свое дыхание и даже расслабляет пальцы. Но на его шее пульсирует жилка, и брови сведены так, что у 

Наполеона самого начинает болеть лоб.

 

Миссия проходит успешно. Наполеон с блеском охмуряет в меру пожилого, но хорошего сохранившегося коллекционера (ему приятно думать, что это благодаря его обширным знаниям в области античного искусства, а не полупрозрачной рубашке), пробирается в его сейф во время закрытого приема, и уходит вместе с нужными документами.

Габи веселится за его счет. Ей все это кажется до жути смешным, она не перестает по-дружески подтрунивать над Наполеоном, и отпускать взрослые шуточки.

Наполеон добродушно улыбается, так, как делает это только с Габи. Сегодня вечером он может себе позволить один лишний бокал хорошего французского вина в приятной компании. 

Приятной, потому что Курякин уже пару часов сидел, запершись в своей комнате и на все призывы Габи выйти и выпить с ними, отвечал коротким русским «нет». Габи в ответ обругала его через стенку на немецком, но от двери отошла.

Наполеон не ввязывается в это до тех пор, пока Габи не засыпает на мягком диване, а из радио не начинает доноситься знакомая мелодия. Тогда Наполеон достает из тайного кармашка пиджака тонкую иглу, и по прямой (почти) движется в сторону Курякинской двери.

Замок поддается с первой попытки. Щелчок сопровождается удивленным русским матом, но Наполеон, как кошка, просачивается в тонкий зазор, и закрывает за собой дверь. Радио слышно даже тут, и Наполеон, покачиваясь в такт музыке, движется к склонившемуся над доской Курякину.

\- Большевик, мы должны потанцевать, - прежде чем тот успевает ответить, Наполеон ставит свой бокал на низкий столик рядом с шахматной доской, и тянет Курякина наверх. – Я знаю, что ты не танцуешь. Знаю, что даже не с Габи. Но это же наша с тобой песня!

\- Какого черта, Соло? – Курякин шипит зло, и смотрит на Наполеона, как будто тот по меньшей мере усомнился в справедливости партии.

 

\- Помнишь наш Сан-Франциско? – Наполеон вдруг очень четко осознает насколько он пьян. И решает на это забить. - And when I'm sad, you're a clown, аnd if I get scared, you're always around…

Он закидывает руки на шею Курякину, и начинает плавно покачиваться. У Шер приятный голос, хоть мотив и незамысловат. В местах, где он не знает слов, он просто мычит или придумывает собственные. Большевик под его руками напрягается все сильнее с каждой нотой. Наполеон буквально чувствует, как его распирает неприязнь и злоба. Но палец остается спокойным, хоть и сжат в каменном кулаке.

Песня заканчивается, Наполеон отлепляется от напарника, подхватывает свой бокал, и нетвердой походкой удаляется из комнаты, пожелав Большевику спокойной ночи.

Курякин этого не видит, за красным полотном затмившим разум, но Наполеон улыбается, как кот, нашедшей мышиную нору.

***  
Теперь игра «Разозли Большевика и останься живым» выходит на абсолютно новый уровень.

Наполеон пользуется внезапным открытием на полную катушку. Теперь Курякина можно доводить до белого каления, всего одним движением. Поправив ему бабочку, дотронувшись до локтя, задев пальцами широкую ладонь – Большевик, словно по команде, напрягается, как перед поединком, но при этом не входит в состояние берсерка, и Габи не жалуется на разрушенные комнаты.

А на Наполеона смотрит Курякин так, как даже замечание об отце не заставляло. В его взгляде намешиваются сразу ненависть, будто Наполеон его предавал, и такое отчаяние, будто Большевик снова тонул на заднем дворе у Винчигуерры.

Наполеон творит. Наполеон придумывает все новые способы как залезть Большевику под кожу. Он находит это просто уморительным. Для него это как лучшая на свете игра – игра чужими чувствами. А Курякина трясет от внутреннего резонанса. Его твердые коммунистические устои пытаются противостоять идее мужеложства и секса ради удовольствия. Как добропорядочный коммунист, он, скорее всего, хочет вызвать Наполеона на товарищеский суд и вынести ему тяжелый приговор, но почему-то не может.

Вечерами, в одиночестве своего люкса, Наполеон думает, что наслаждаться таким – плохо. Большевик прав, обрушивая на него эту жгучую неприязнь, и почти сломанную руку (за шлепок по заднице), он заслужил. Это нужно прекратить, это неправильно, это глупо, это нерационально, в конце концов. С тех пор, как Наполеон нашел это мягкое место в защите Большевика, тот стал держаться более отстраненно, не делился с Наполеоном больше минутами тишины, да и на безобидные шутки перестал отвечать. Он убеждает себя в этом, но на деле остановиться не может.

«И вообще, какая разница?» – зло думает Наполеон, слишком низко склоняясь над Курякиным, который опять медитирует над своей доской. – «Не пройдет и полгода, как нас снова раскидает по разные стороны Берлинской стены. Может в следующий раз, у меня не будет выбора, кроме как спустить курок».

Большевик вздрагивает от теплого дыхания на своей шее, в кои-то веки прикрытой только воротом белой рубашки. Наполеон наслаждается мурашками, пробежавшими по светлой коже, и тем, как не может Курякин все-таки переступить через себя и сделать что-нибудь.

\- Нам пора, Большевик.

\- Отойди от меня, Ковбой.

\- Отлично выглядишь, между прочим, - Наполеон усмехается, оглядывая вставшего Курякина с ног до головы. Тот действительно выглядит хорошо, в новом костюме, сидящем как перчатка. Он похож на персонажа из своей легенды – эмигрировавшего русского богача-аристократа. Тонкие пальцы пианиста, гордая осанка, надменный взгляд, тоска по Родине, все сходится.

\- Оставь свои шуточки. Нам нельзя проколоться, - Большевик стреляет в него тяжелым взглядом, снова полным разных эмоций. – Если хоть что-то пойдет не так – уходи.

\- Знаю, знаю, господин Романов, - Наполеон не может удержаться. Он вытаскивает из своего кармана белый платок, аккуратно складывает его, и вкладывает в нагрудный карман Курякина. То, как он замирает на мгновение, а потом грубо отталкивает от себя Наполеона, приносит ему жестокое удовольствие.

\- Я серьезно, Соло, - Большевик быстро берет себя в руки. – Связывайся с Габи и уходи.

\- Ну уж нет, - почти мурлычет Наполеон. – Как же я оставлю там тебя, мой дорогой?

Большевик ничего ему на это не отвечает. Только грозно выдыхает, так, что трясутся крылья носа, скрипит зубами, до ходящих желваков, и широкими шагами выходит из комнаты, хлопая дверью.

Наполеон не думает, что что-то может пойти не так.

И все равно, почему-то не удивляется, когда не так идет абсолютно все.

По плану, Илья должен был отвлекать на себя хозяев особняка, на чей пышный прием они оба были приглашены. Наполеону же в это время, следовало найти уединение (желательно на втором этаже, поближе к сейфу) с их глуповатой, но довольно симпатичной дочкой, с которой он уже успел довольно близко познакомиться.

Наполеон слишком поздно замечает две тени, следующие за ними, пока он оставляет яркие засосы на тонкой шее девушки. Она даже не сразу понимает что случилось, когда Наполеона вдруг отшвыривают от нее, валят на колени и заламывают руки за спину. Сначала она кричит, потом пытается отбить его у них, а потом появляются ее родители, и Наполеон слишком часто попадал в такие ситуации раньше, чтобы быть удивленным при виде маленькой тюремной комнатки, удобно расположенной внутри большого винного погреба.

Его оставляют в одних штанах и рубашке. Снимают пиджак, часы, ремень и, самое главное, обувь. Наполеон мысленно прощается с надеждой на то, что Большевик найдет его вовремя, но совсем не оставляет попыток выбраться самому. Женские шпильки – полезная вещь, которую при достаточном мастерстве и опыте можно незаметно спрятать даже в его волосах. Редко кто додумывается совать руки в крепко набриолиненные волосы. Наполеон знает об этом.

Открывать шпилькой тяжелые тюремные замки – задача не из легких. На замок семейство Кравц не поскупилось – такими оснащали лучшие тюрьмы в Штатах. Охранник в конце коридора то и дело бросает на Наполеона подозрительные взгляды, поэтому работать приходится скрытно. Еще болит рука, которую сильно вывернул другой охранник, и разбитая губа все еще немилосердно кровоточит. Но Наполеон все равно торопится. По пути в камеру он успел оценить оснащенность хозяйской камеры пыток. Герр Кравц может и не мог похвастаться послужным списком дяди Руди, но был тем еще психопатом. Об этом и предупреждал Большевик.

Прямо сейчас, хозяева с огромным сожалением прощались со своими гостями, потому что их милой Мари стало плохо. Добросердечные мать с отцом никак не могут оставить дочку одну бороться с неизвестным недугом. Стоит им выпроводить последнего гостя, Наполеон уверен, что ему окажут самый радушный прием. При том, что чета Кравц, однозначно знала кто он и зачем он здесь.

Упрямый замок напрочь отказывается поддаваться. Наполеон выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и пробует снова. Но внезапно в коридоре раздается тихий хлопок, услышав который, Наполеон готов расплакаться.

Большевик двигается бесшумно, только тихое позвякивание ключей выдает его.

Когда дверь распахивается, Наполеон еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не броситься к нему на шею (это становится опасной привычкой, Наполеон заигрался, и он обещает себе прекратить сразу же после окончания этой миссии).

\- И я снова очень рад тебя видеть. Как ты меня нашел?

\- Разговоры потом, Ковбой. Нам нужно срочно уходить, - в глазах Курякина неподдельная тревога. Наполеон кивает, хватает со стола бессознательного охранника свой пистолет, и идет за Большевиком, прикрывая ему спину.

Подземный уровень особняка кажется почти бесконечным. Они проходят дюжину коридоров, хорошо освещенных и чистых, прежде чем Курякин выводит их к двери. Она заперта, и Большевик без слов отходит, предоставляя Наполеону разбираться с замком.

Наполеон проклинает себя за то, что забыл схватить со стола ремень, в пряжке которого хранилась пара игл. Шпилька снова идет в ход, и Наполеон закусывает разбитую губу, пытаясь найти маленький изъян.

\- Быстрее, Ковбой, - шепчет Курякин. Из одного из коридоров доносятся взволнованные крики и топот сапог.

\- Я стараюсь! – шипит Наполеон. Он не привык к неподдающимся замкам. Он теряет самообладание.

\- Успокойся, Ковбой. Мы выберемся, - голос Большевика звучит очень спокойно. Он звучит обнадеживающе. Как будто Курякин знает, что на самом деле чувствовал Наполеон, оказавшись в этом подвале. Как будто Курякин понимает, почему пальцы Наполеона дрожат. Как будто Курякин говорит, что именно поэтому он тут же примчался, как последний дурак, рискуя оказаться пойманным. Как будто Курякин хочет, чтобы и Наполеон знал. – Я связался с Габи. Этот выход ведет на дорогу к парку. Тебе нужно будет пройти на двести метров влево, за поворотом будет частный гараж. Дверь от гаража с правой стороны. Держись теней, рядом с дорогой есть канава. Там маленький ручей. Грязно и мокро, но ты сможешь, Соло.

\- Пошел к черту, Большевик! – Наполеон с ужасом понимает, что пальцы перестают дрожать. – Пошел ты к черту, - Шаги в коридоре приближаются. Он отчаянно вертит шпилькой в замочной скважине, а Курякин за его спиной меняет позицию. – Пошел. Ты. К черту. Мы выберемся, Большевик, не будь идиотом. Бывало хуже.

\- Ага, - внезапно весело отвечает сзади Большевик.

\- Не-

«Не делай из меня идиота», - хочет сказать Наполеон, но в этот момент замок наконец поддается, а шаги из коридора вдруг доносятся совсем близко.

Наполеон изо всех сил наваливается на тяжелую стальную дверь, про себя заклиная ее открыться быстрее.

Он успевает почувствовать, как Большевик вдруг берет его в свои медвежьи объятья, и резко дергается ровно четыре раза. Потом он вдруг оказывает снаружи, грубо вытолкнутый через наполовину открытую дверь. Большевик стоит в проеме – как черная скала в своем новеньком костюме с расстегнутым пиджаком, а на его белой рубашке расцветают кровавые розы.

Наполеон думает, что он кричит, но он только молча смотрит, как Курякин морщится, хватаясь за дверную ручку, и дергает ее на себя.

Тяжелая железная дверь со скрипом захлопывается, и Наполеон слышит характерный щелчок автоматического замка. Он даёт себе секунду, чтобы погасить вспыхнувшую в груди панику, а затем на грани своих возможностей мчится в сторону Габи.

На то, чтобы добежать до укрытия у него уходит минута. Габи, чтобы понять, что ситуация экстренная, хватает одного взгляда. Вейверли берет трубку после первого гудка. На то, чтобы дать согласие на операцию, ему требуется тридцать семь секунд.

А дальше Наполеон о времени не думает. Потому что каждая проходящая секунда – минус одна секунда от жизни Ильи.

Когда Наполеон наконец-то слышит шум колес на дороге, он уже три раза чуть не сорвался бежать в особняк сам. Только цепкая ладонь Габи останавливает его.

«Он дал тебе возможность».

Жить, остается недосказанным.

В голове у Наполеона уже начинает просачиваться осознание, но он отметает его до лучших времен. Пока, он просто думает о бьющемся сердце Ильи. Как оно должно продолжать биться, биться и биться, черт возьми, до тех пор, пока он не придет.

Он находит Илью не в подвале. Он находит его в спальне у супругов, куда оперативно перенесли весь их широкий ассортимент орудий для пыток. Наполеон с упоением всаживает три пули в тело мужа, а потом смотрит, как его жена решает выйти в окно, вместо того, чтобы стать мишенью для еще трех.

Только после этого он подходит к Илье.

Первая мысль, словно холодный водопад – она чуть не сбивает его с ног, но тут же приносит ему утешение. Он жив. Он дышит. И даже криво ухмыляется, когда Наполеон кладет руку ему на плечо. Но вторая заставляет его собственное сердце болезненно сжаться. Илья выглядит так, будто не планирует отпраздновать завершение этой миссии.

\- Медик, срочно, второй этаж правое крыло. Четыре огнестрельных раны, сильная кровопотеря. Быстро! – Наполеон кричит в свой микрофон.

\- Ковбой, напой еще раз ту песенку.

\- Какую песню? Большевик, ты о чем? – Наполеон пытается изобразить улыбку.

\- I got you to hold my hand, I got you to understand, - бессвязно бормочет Илья. – Ты знаешь, Ковбой, дурацкая эта песня.

\- Илья, какого черта, не закрывай глаза, идиот - наверное, можно было бы сказать более подходящие слова, но Наполеон не может сейчас придумать таких. В голове пустота, в голове звон, в голове только один вопрос, на который сам Наполеон знает, но боится дать ответ: – Зачем?

\- Ты, как всегда, не понял, Ковбой. Мне не нужно было обладать тобой. Мне нужно было отдавать себя тебе, - он хмыкает, зло и раненно. – Это капитализм, Соло. Ты должен иметь что-то, оно должно быть твоим и только твоим. Ты не можешь отделить себя от своего желания обладать. Что если я скажу, что мне достаточно чувствовать? Я не хочу быть просто собственностью. Я не хочу быть просто хозяином. Ну вот кто мог написать такую песню? Зачем обязательно «иметь», когда можно просто быть.

Голос Ильи становится слабее. Наполеон снова подносит руку к микрофону, и уже орет, приказывает, заклинает медика прийти сюда. Из динамика слышна стрельба, кто-то отзывается, что отряд уже на пути, что нужно продержаться еще немного.

Наполеон трясет Илью за плечо. Тот снова открывает глаза, и с усилием фокусируется на Наполеоне. Наполеон думает, что впервые видит Илью таким открытым. Впервые он сам так открыт.

\- Зачем? - вопрос слетает с губ, прежде, чем Наполеон успевает подумать.

\- Когда любишь, и жизни своей не пожалеешь, Ковбой.

Наполеон шумно сглатывает. В горле встает ком, скулы сводит от отчаяния, от боли, от страха, живот скручивается тугим узлом, и дышать становится невозможно. Илья хмыкает, поднимает окровавленную руку, и тыкается пальцем в нос Наполеона, окрашивая кончик красным.

\- Когда мне грустно, ты мой клоун…

\- Илья! Илья!

***  
Врач не разрешает Наполеону входить в палату. 

«Больному нужен покой».

Наполеон переводит это для себя, как «Шансы малы». Наполеона никогда не могли остановить закрытые двери. 

Он осторожно будит Габи и отправляет ее в комнату отдыха, поспать на нормальном диване.

\- Я побуду здесь, а потом поменяюсь с тобой.

Это наглая ложь. Наполеон хочется остаться один, наедине со своим страхом и со своей болью, и, наверное, Габи это знает. Она коротко кивает, накидывает на плечи Курякинский пиджак, каким-то образом спасенный из особняка, и шлепает по коридору.

Наполеон делает четыре глубоких вдоха, и входит в комнату.

 

В палате темно, потому что на дворе ночь, и свет выключен. Мерно гудят приборы, и если Наполеон закроет глаза и прислушается, он сможет различить тихое дыхание Ильи.

Русский лежит на белоснежной койке, бледный и беспомощный. Его волосы беспорядочно спутаны, на лице несколько порезов. Острые иглы катетеров вгрызаются в тонкую кожу на запястьях и сгибе локтя. Мерный звук отсчитывающий биение сердца больше похож на какую-то издевку, потому что сейчас в этом ритмичном бип-бип, он слышит только: Иль-я, Иль-я, Иль-я.

Наполеон всегда гордился идеальным контролем над своим телом. Но сейчас он чувствует, как горлу подкатывает что-то похожее на паническую атаку, несмотря на то, что опасность позади. Его руки и пальцы сводит судорога, которая бывает у пловцов в холодной воде. Он силой заставляет себя дышать, заставляет воздух становиться дыханием.

Он должен был понять раньше.

Что Илья, честный и преданный Илья, рычал в ответ на его нелепые заигрывания и насмешки не потому, что хороший коммунист. А потому, что чувства настоящие.  
В палате нет стула для посетителей. Наполеон встает у самого края, возле ног Ильи, которые смешно выпирают из-под тонкой простыни, которой он накрыт.

Илья, такой будто бы холодный, все это время носил душу нараспашку, и Наполеон бы понял, если бы только хоть раз попробовал заглянуть. Да Илья бы, наверное, и сам сказал, если бы Наполеон только спросил.

Но Наполеон не спрашивал, Наполеон играл, упиваясь своей мнимой властью. Разозлить Курякина, поддеть Курякина, заставить его потерять контроль, разразиться бурей, ураганом, посмотреть, как глубоко можно копнуть, прежде чем станет совсем плохо.

А Илья терпел. Больно, наверное, было. Взрастить в себе любовь к кому-то, кому эта любовь к черту не нужна. Кто вместо того, чтобы с благодарностью ее принять, отмахнулся бы от нее как от назойливой мухи. Поэтому Илья не хотел его. Илья просто любил, «отдавал себя ему». Снимал с себя бронежилет, позволял забираться под кожу, был уязвимым и беззащитным, потому что теперь не был самым главным в своей жизни. Теперь там властвовала эта своенравная, глупая Любовь, которой нравилось, когда больно, и когда кровь шумит в ушах.

Наполеон зло ухмыляется, чувствуя жжение в глазах. Он зол на себя, и на эти слезы, который сейчас совсем не к месту.

Он не будет оплакивать Большевика. Он не будет лить слезы по Курякину.

Он дождется, когда Илья проснется, и объяснит ему его ошибку в переводе. «Иметь друг друга» в этом контексте, значит, «принадлежать друг другу».

Илье может и достаточно просто любить, а вот Наполеон наглый собственник, совершенно верно. Он не собирается Ильей делиться, и отпускать его тоже не собирается. И он готов возвращать его хоть с того света, и спорить с богами, дьяволами и партией, за то, что принадлежит ему.  
Наполеон долго смотрит на бессознательного Илью. Запоминает каждую черту и каждую линию, темные тени под глазами, и болезненно бледные губы. Запоминает, чтобы пообещать себе никогда больше их не видеть.

Он выходит из палаты, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь, и идет будить Габи.

***  
Илья просыпается будто частями. Сначала начинают функционировать его уши, когда в голову заползают звуки работающих приборов, а потом тихий, но различимый тик-так часов. Затем включается обоняние. Запах лекарств и дезинфицирующих средств забивает ноздри. Последним оживает осязание. Пальцами правой руки, Илья чувствует плотный хлопок больничного белья, и резиновый шнур от катетера. Зато под левой обнаруживается что-то теплое и мягкое.

Открывать глаза больно. Свет режет чувствительную радужку, белый цвет ослепляет, размытые фигуры только усиливают тошноту. Несколько долгих минут он просто моргает, глядя в потолок, пока, наконец, зрение не проясняется. Потом он медленно опускает взгляд, чтобы узнать, что застряло под его левой ладонью.

Там обнаруживается Наполеон Соло. Спящий Наполеон Соло, который использовал одну свою руку вместо подушки на самом краешке его больничной койки, а вторую подложил под ладонь Ильи, а между ними вложил его отцовские часы.

Илья на пробу шевелит пальцами. С трудом, но ему все же удается легко царапнуть Наполеона по раскрытой ладони, и тот мгновенно просыпается.

Ковбой всегда выглядит довольно забавно после того, как проснется. Илья думает, что это все последствия анестезии, именно поэтому, он чуть дергает уголками губ, а Наполеон дарит ему в ответ широченную улыбку. Илья смотрит на него, сколько хватает сил, а потом закрывает тяжелые веки.

Наполеон осторожно приподнимает его кисть, и кожи касается согретый металл часов.

\- Я починил, Большевик. Представляешь, просто закончились батарейки. Вскрыть корпус часов не сложнее, чем вскрыть замок, ты знал? Так вот, я заменил батарейки и они снова пошли. Правда, я так и не смог настроить точно время, но это не важно, - Илья с усилием открывает глаза, и вопросительно смотрит на напарника. – С этого момента, неважно который это час. Важно, что это время, что мы проводим вместе.

Наполеон выглядит усталым, осунувшимся, у него вылезла неопрятная щетина, и рубашка на нем, явно, не первой свежести. Но отчего-то этот чистоплюй и выпендрежник, просто лучится от счастья, и Илья оставляет вопросы на потом.

Счастлив? Ну и хорошо. Ради этого, Илья вообще ничего не пожалеет.


End file.
